Three Reasons
by Charlotte Kutaway
Summary: Sir Wilkes wants to marry Nanny, but will she ever say yes? Or will she settle for having an affair? Post Eloise movies.
1. Chapter 1 to 5

Three Reasons

TITLE: THREE REASONS

RATED: (Late) T

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Eloise or it's characters and I don't make any money from this story. Only the original characters, plots and ideas belong to me.

SUMMARY : Eloise Fan Fic. Based on the relationship of Nanny and Sir Wilkes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will be a RAWTHER short Fic. I am SUPPOSED to be in retirement... but this came to me ;) Let's call it a gift for "Princess Week" since Nanny is such a Cinderella, and I for one will be visiting The Plaza that week :)

CHAPTER ONE

Nanny exhaled, feeling his fingers drift across her torso. She relaxed a bit and looked to her left to meet his gaze.

"I thought you may be sleeping", He said, responding to her eyes opening.

"No, no, no. Not sleeping", she said, sitting up quickly. This was the part she hated most. Leaving him.

She reached down and plucked her slip from the floor, gliding it over her head. She could feel him shifting behind her. He did not want her to go. She knew this, but knew she had to anyhow. It was not proper to spent the night! They were not married. He was a knight. She was a Nanny.

"Please...", he said, in a tone she now recognized, "Please stay"

She turned to him. Smiling a brief lovely smile, "You know I can not, not, not", she said before standing and retrieving the rest of her clothing.

"I do know that you say you can not", he replied as she gathered her things and moved towards the bathroom, "I am not entirely sure, at times... you know... why that is"

"Aoww! Now Willie...", she said through the bathroom door, "You know very well why! For Lord's sake!"

"I suppose", he replied, exhaling, and feeling the empty cavern to his right, which had recently held her body, "And yet it all seems so... trivial at times like these"

"You've 'ad too much wine", she said, opening the bathroom door, having dressed impressively fast, "You are getting rawther sappy Love"

"It's not the wine", he replied honestly, picking up his own garments from the floor, not wanting to look at her in his flustered state.

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching him dress from the waist up, when he moved to put on his trousers she looked away. Which was rather ironic, considering how intimate they had just been... but then again, this was their lives. They were lovers for a few blessed hours a month, and the rest of the time... very proper friends.

"Will you be joining us for tea tomorrow?", she asked.

"If you'll have me. Of course", he replied.

"You know you are always welcome. Eloise looks forward to seeing you"

"As I do her, if only because you, my dear, are never far behind"

Nanny blushed, looked up, at the the now fully dressed Sir Wilkes. She slid over to him, resting her head on his shoulder. His hand retiring to that comfortable place at the small of her back. She looked up and caught his eye.

"You know 'ow much I love, love, love you Wilkes"

"Yes", he replied honestly, knowing their situation was hard for her as well, "I just wish... Well, at times perhaps I wish..."

"Yes?"

"I wish we could show it openly", he replied quickly, feeling her retreat before the words even left his mouth fully.

"I should be going", she said softly, knowing she was being cold, but not knowing how to stop the "marriage talk" that was sure to come.

"Yes", he replied, sitting up straighter and standing to offer her his hand. He was slipping back into his role as well.

"It was a lovely evening", she said to him, "Dinner was just divine!"

He smiled at her attempt at enthusiasm. They had indeed had a nice dinner, and had even done a bit of dancing afterward. After which they had come back to his suite and locked the door. Surely he must feel delight at knowing he had spent such a lovely evening with such a beautiful, sincere woman. Yet, he felt defeated, as he always did when it was time for her to go back to her own quarters. Why couldn't they simply be together? "For keeps", as it were?

"I am glad you enjoyed it", he replied.

She smiled, stepping towards the door, "I will see you tomorrow then"

"Yes", he replied, kissing her hand as she reached for the knob with her alternate.

She turned to him, smoothing one hand down his cheek, "Good night Love"

"Wait!", he said, after she had stepped away into the hall, "Will you... Will you... think about it?"

"Think about what?", she heard herself ask, but she knew very well what he was referring to, and she felt the knots in her stomach forming at the thought of rejecting him once again.

"Think about... us. Please Nan. Please...", he gripped the door, clearly wanting to reach out and touch her, but clearly feeling it better not to.

"Wilkes... We are so lucky to 'ave found one another.."

"Yes, certainly we are! However, we could have so much more!"

"Perhaps some day", was her standard reply.

She was glad that he simply nodded tonight, rather then put up a fight, or even... get down on one knee as he had once before.

"I do love you!", she told him sincerely, as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "So, so, so much!"

He smiled in return, "What a wonderful gift your love is", he relied, his hand gliding over hers.

She was relieved momentarily, thinking he might be looking on the bright side, but as his eyes shifted up from their interlocked fingers, she could see the shadowy sadness that loomed there.

"Good night", she said once more.

"Good night Nan", he replied, clearing his throat and standing as straight as he could.

As she heard the click of his door behind her, her lip started to quiver. She made her way to her own suite, willing herself not to brake down in the hallway. It had been a lovely evening! She did not wish to ruin it with her silliness, and yet the same old feelings came back to her. The feelings she had felt many times before. The feeling that a happy life was just at her finger tips, if only she knew how to grab it.

It would never work though. She knew this and pressed on as best she could. What would her mother say? Or her dear departed Aunt Fanny? If they were to see her as this silly old fool? She was in love with a nobleman... well fine, but there was no need to make a scene about it! She was lucky. Very lucky! To have his love at all. She opened the door to her own suite, locking it behind her as she collapsed on the sofa. It was a good thing that Eloise was away with her mother, as there was no way she could stop the sobs that were about to arise within her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER TWO

"Where is Sir Wilkes ?", Eloise demanded for the fourth, ... or was it fifth, time as she and Nanny sat at their table in The Palm Court.

" 'e will be 'ere Love! Sir Wilkes is a busy, busy, busy man! 'e likely got tied up with work is all"

"I thought he was retiring for Lord's sakes!", Eloise protested, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping in her chair.

" 'e is! Which is why, why, why 'e 'as to work so 'ard right now! To wrap up 'is business matters before 'e retires"

Eloise sat across from her, leaning forward and tapping her finger to her chin.

"What?", Nanny asked, uneasy after several long moments of this.

"Oh, nothing!", Eloise said, taking a cookie form the plate in front of them.

Nanny relaxed, taking a cookie herself, until she heard Eloise go on...

"I was just wondering if Sir Wilkes will FINALLY ask you to marry him after he retires is all"

Nanny choked on her cookie, spitting a few pieces in a rather unladylike fashion onto the table, "wha, wha, what? Eloise! You must not, not, not speak like that! Sir Wilkes and I are friends and nothing more. As I 'ave TOLD you young lady!"

"Sure, sure, sure", Eloise said under her breath, "Like everybody doesn't already know!"

"Know what?", Nanny demanded, having heard her, terrified that all of The Plaza had learned of her and Wilkes' affair.

Eloise softened her face and put down her cookie, before talking a while a minute in a plee to her mostly companion, "Oh Nanny! Everyone knows that you love Sir Wilkes! And that he loves you too! You can see it when you look at one another for Lord's sake! You two were made for one another! You may have come from different worlds, but that does not mean that you are not the the most perfect couple in the whole wide world! Please marry him! I know it would make you everly so happy Nanny! Please!"

"Eloise, once AGAIN, Wilkes and I are friends!", Nanny replied, as she smoothed her napkin over her lap, hoping no one close by had heard. She softened her tone as she continued, "Sides that. You do realize if I was to get married we would no longer be mostly companions Love! I would never do that to you. I love you too, too, too much!"

Eloise smiled at her, "Oh Nanny. You really don't know do you?"

"Don't know what?", Nanny asked, thinking the child was calling her stupid, but not quite sure why.

"We will ALWAYS be mostly companions! We fit together just right! Just like a two-piece jig-saw puzzle!"

"Yes. That we do Love", Nanny said with a smile, having remembered telling Eloise that herself quite a while ago.

"Which is why I think you should marry Sir Wilkes and not worry about me, Eloise. I'll find a new nanny in no time, and we will still be best, best, best friends! Won't we Nanny?"

"Well, I...", Nanny's replied was interrupted by Wilkes' arrival.

"Sir Wilkes!", Eloise said, jumping up and hugging him.

"Oh! Yes...", Wilkes said with a laugh, patting her head, "Hello Eloise"

Eloise returned to her seat and Wilkes was able to turn his attention to Nanny, "I do apologize for being late. You look lovely this afternoon Nanny", he said taking her hand and kissing it, before taking his own seat.

Nanny blushed, looking around at the people around them. A few waiters, other Plaza residents, and Palm Court regulars looked their way. Nanny saw the slight smiles on their faces and had to wonder what they were thinking. Did they think them sweet old friends? An older couple who were devoted to one another, but purely for companionship? Did they see them as lovers, who spoke quietly in public, but burned down the house during their occasional sessions of lovemaking? Nanny blushed again thinking of this last scenario, which was the most accurate. Did these people see a future for them? One she herself even could not see?

"I have a little surprise", Wilkes said to her from across the table.

"Is that why you were so late, late, late?', Eloise asked.

"Eloise that is rude, rude, rude!", Nanny pointed out.

"Tosh, tosh. Quite alright", Wilkes replied, "Yes Eloise. That is exactly why I am late"

"Well... what is it Sir Wilkes? What is the surprise?", Eloise asked, delighted.

"How would you and Nanny like to go on a big adventure with me?", Wilkes asked Eloise, seeming as excited as she was.

"Adventure?", Nanny asked.

"Oh boy! Yes, yes, yes!", Eloise replied.

"Are sure?", Wilkes asked Eloise, "This would be a REAL adventure! Like something from a book!"

Eloise bounced up and down in her seat clapping her hands in approval.

"Once again...", Nanny interjected, "Adventure? May I inquire what that means Sir Wilkes?"

"Gotta skitter!", Eloise interrupted, hopping down and grabbing a cookie, "I have to go help Bill set up for a party. Count be in for the big adventure Sir Wilkes!", she said as she raced away.

"I'll 'ave the last, last, last say on that thank you!", Nanny called after her, quieting herself after a few people turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry my darling", Wilkes whispered, taking her hand over the table, "I should have asked you first before exciting Eloise"

Nanny withdrew her hand gently, causing Wilkes' face to sadden in an unconscious way.

"It is alright", she assured him, "But will you please tell, tell, tell me what this big surprise is for Lord's sake?"

"Of course", Wilkes said with a smile, "I believe I am selling my company... to a Kenyan business man. He'll be moving some of the company over there. My people won't loose their jobs mind you. The base will still be here in New York, but he would like to set up a division in his homeland. Is that not amazing? Anyhow, you see he has invited me to visit with my family. So that I may meet him and his family and smooth out the transaction"

"I'm confused Love. 'ow does this effect Eloise and the adventure you promised 'er?"

"Well, I want she and you to come with me! You two are the closest thing I have to family. We'll have a wonderful time! We'll go on a safari and get, you know, close to nature. Won't that be a nice change from the hustle and bustle of New York City?"

"Well... Yes Love, but..."

"It is a lot to think about. I realize"

"Yes", she agreed, "We'll just 'ave to think it over is all"

"Of course", Wilkes said with a smile, "I, ah, I have already spoken with Eloise's mother"

"You 'ave?", Nanny asked in surprise.

"Yes. I ran into her this morning as she was dropping Eloise back off at The Plaza you see. I told her of this wonderful opportunity I had in mind and she thought it was as splendid idea!"

"I see"

"I'm sorry Nanny", Wilkes said nervously, "I should have come to you first. It all just happened this morning however, and I was just so excited..."

"Aoww! It is alright Love. I understand you being excited. It does sound nice. I would love to get away from the city for a bit, and the only place I ever seem to go with Eloise and 'er mother is Paris, which is lovely, but there is only so much I can take, take take!"

"This will be a nice change then?", Wilkes asked hopefully.

Nanny nodded, a smile on her face.

"Brilliant! I have your plane ticket right here", he said pulling it from his pocket, "I just left the travel agency. We leave Friday. If that suits you?"

"That will be fine, fine, fine", she heard herself reply, having seem his handsome face saddened by her rejections too, too, too much lately. She decided to simply accept the ticket and enjoy the trip, "Thank you Wilkes"

He kissed her hand briefly as he handed her the ticket, and then happily picked up his menu to have a look. She smiled at his obvious happiness at the notion of going away with her. Of course Eloise would be there too, which was probably for the best... far less gossip that way.

She thought back over the last year as Wilkes looked over his menu some more. They had fallen in-love at the debutante ball the previous Spring, but had both refused to admit their feelings for the better part of a year. While they had been inseparable for all those months and the best of friends, it wasn't until a few months ago that they had officially, and rather unexpectedly on New Years Eve, became more then friends. She loved him. A fact she had been admitting to him for close to two months now. He loved her just as much in return. He had confided this to her on several occasions in the last months as well, but she had known even before then.

"I don't know why I even look", he said placing down his menu, "I always seem to get the same thing"

"A man that knows what he wants", Nanny replied with a smile.

"Oh yes", he said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Nanny could not bare to pull away once more. She did, however, blush and look down at her teacup.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER THREE

"Aoww!", Nanny said as she dropped her duffel bag on the floor of their suite, "I 'ave never been to Africa for Lord's sakes! 'ow, 'ow, 'ow am I to know what to pack?"

"Oh Nanny! You're thinking about it too, too, too much! Just pack the basics!", Eloise instructed from the sofa, where she was eating candy and watching cartoons, "Just make sure you pack something chic, chic, chic for dinner with Sir Wilkes!"

"Well... I'm not sure I OWN anything chic, chic, chic!"

"I KNEW you would say that!", Eloise said with a huff, "Which is why I packed FOR you!"

"Well, that's just fine... Wait! You WHAT, WHAT, WHAT? !"

"That's right Nanny, and not to worry. I thought of SIMPLY everything! You'll look divine!"

"Eloise!", Nanny said as she approached the sofa with her hand on her hip, "You should not 'ave DONE that! Now I 'ave to UNpack everything and then REpack it all again and I simply do not, not, not 'ave time for that!"

Just as Nanny was about to dig in to Eloise once more the doorbell rang. Nanny sighed, stepping over the duffel bag in the middle of the floor and walked towards the door. It was probably room service with the sandwiches she had ordered to put on top of their bag for the airport. Nanny pushed back some stray hairs which had fallen out of her bun as she swung open the double doors.

"Nanny!", Wilkes said, smiling at her.

"Willie... ah, er that is... Sir Wilkes!", Nanny replied, feeling weak kneed at the unexpected site of HER mostly companion, "I wasn't expecting you for another two, two, two hours!"

"I was able to get away early", he replied, loosing himself in her beautiful blue eyes. He had been working around the clock trying to tie up loose ends before their trip to Africa. Although they had talked on the phone a few brief times, it had been almost a week since either had gotten a glimpse of the other.

"Aoww, I've missed you!", Nanny let out in a dreamy breathless manor, before catching herself and quickly squaring her shoulders before peering in Eloise's direction. She was glad to see the child was still engrossed in her cartoons.

Wilkes picked up Nanny's hand. She returned her gaze to him, letting her eyes drop down to her hand then as he raised it to his lips and kissed first the back and then her palm softly. Oh! She had missed his tenderness and attention!

"Hello there Eloise", Wilkes called, releasing it was time to let go of Nanny's hand and acknowledge her charge.

"Hallo Sir Wilkes!", Eloise called, still facing away from them towards the television, and dropping another handful of gum drops into her mouth.

"I... er, would like to speak with Nanny for a moment Eloise. Would that be alright?"

"Of course. I have tons to do anyhow!", Eloise said, hoping down from the sofa and running towards them, "Gotta skitter!"

"Oh no, no, no you don't young lady! We are leaving for Af- Af- Africa in two hours!", Nanny protested.

"I'll be back by then", Eloise said with a wave of the hand, "I HAVE to go say goodbye to everyone Nanny! Besides, Sir Wilkes wants to be alone with you!"

" 'e wants a WORD alone with me!", Nanny replied, blushing.

Eloise shrugged, "I shall return in... thirty-seven minutes!"

"Why thirty-seven... ", Wilkes began to ask, but Eloise was already out the door and running down the hall.

Nanny sighed, closing the doors behind Eloise, before turning to Wilkes, "I love that child so, so, so much, but I can 'ardly keep up with 'er these days!"

"Perhaps...", Wilkes replied, moving closer to her and gently threading his arms around her waist, letting one hand rest on the small of her back where it fit just right, "It is time you considered retirement my love"

Nanny made a little face at him. She knew him too well, "I suppose you're about to suggest that I marry a 'andsome knight who will make my life a fairy tale?", she asked, allowing her arms to come up behind his neck and for her body to rest against his.

"I'm not sure about handsome... but I can promise you the rest", he said with a little smile.

"I 'ave to pack Love", she said, pulling away.

He grabbed her waist and gently pulled her back, "I must admit that I am pleased you have missed me in my absence. I have missed you as well"

Nanny smiled at him and traced her finger down his cheek. She placed one hand behind his neck and applied a slight amount of pressure. Wilkes happily took the hint that she wanted him to kiss her, and moved forward to her warm moist lips. Their lips maneuvered together until her mouth parted slightly and his tongue gained access. She moaned just slightly, as they both deepened the kiss and his hand went up to cup her face in his hands. Her hands remained on his chest, where they ran up and down wishing they were touching his bare skin. After a few more moments their kiss broke, both of them needing to breathe. Nanny touched her lips, which were swollen from their kisses and his mustache. Wilkes immediately felt saddened by their loss of contact.

He was about to ask her if she had experienced a pleasant week, and apologize once again for having been so busy, when she grabbed his hand and tagged him behind her in the direction of her bedroom. He smiled brightly from behind her, quickly hiding it when she turned to him in front of the door to her room and looked down at her watch.

"We 'ave thirty minutes. Can you be quick Love?"

"I can try", he said with a blush and a slight grin.

Nanny innocently ripped open her blouse, which had been held closed with little metal snaps rather then buttons, and let it fall to the floor. Wilkes looked back at her and her ample mounds of cleavage.

"I can be quick", he said in a weak voice, feeling his body excite at the beauty before him.

"Brilliant", Nanny replied, taking his hand and leading him into her room, where she closed and locked the door.

"What, what, what?", Nanny asked, reaching over Wilkes to answer the telephone.

Wilkes marveled at how his body reacted at being close to this woman. They had just commenced the most intimate of acts, and yet here she was lightly brushing her bare chest against his and his body was already preparing itself for another passionate encounter with her.

"No, no, no!", she said, braking his thoughts. He thought for a moment that she had been speaking to him, having read his mind... or his body's reaction to her. Soon, however, he realized she was speaking into the phone.

"Er... something wrong?", He whispered.

Nanny held up her finger to him, the way she did to Eloise when she asked questions while Nanny was on the telephone, "Alright. Thank Mr. Salamone. I will be right down"

"What was that all about?", Wilkes asked after she had placed down the receiver and sat back up on her side of the bed.

"Eloise 'as gotten sick, sick, sick!"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes!", Nanny replied, flinging the covers off herself and gathering her clothing, "All over the lobby"

"Oh dear!"

"Yes. I must, must, must got fetch 'er at once"

"Of course", Wilkes replied, as he swung his legs over the side of her bed, wondering if this was the first and last time he might have the privilege of being with her here, in her most personal of locations.

"It was all that candy for Lord's sake! I knew she was eating too, too, too much!"

"Perhaps so", Wilkes replied. The child had ingested massive amounts of sugar and then had, as far as he could tell, ran laps around the hotel.

"Well... I suppose I will go fetch 'er and bring 'er back to lay on the sofa while I pack, pack, pack... Oh my Lord! We are leaving in less then an hour and a 'alf and I 'ave so much to do!", Nanny said as she slipped on her second shoe and raised her foot onto the bed to tie it.

She truly did have the most beautiful legs he had ever seen, he thought as he watched her. Her skirt had slide up just a bit from her raising her leg up on the bed, which gave him a lovely view of her knee cap and the toned muscles of the back of her calf. Wasn't he going to say something, he thought, ... Oh, yes he was, "Nanny. Why don't I go and fetch Eloise while you pack for the trip my dear"

"Oh. Now, that is a very sweet, sweet, sweet offer Wilkes, but I couldn't ask you to do that"

"Tosh! I wouldn't mind at all!", he replied as he got himself dressed, rather happy with himself that he was being so helpful to her.

"Well... I do 'ave to pack all of Eloise and my things and we don't 'ave much time left since we just wasted the last 'alf hour... Well, you know", Nanny said with a blush.

"I'm not sure I would say we WAISTED the last half hour. However, you are correct in that we do have less time now"

"Aoww, that's not what I meant Love. You know that!", she said walking around the bed to him. His shirt was still off and she she ran her hands up his bare chest, tangling them just a bit in his chest hairs, "You know 'ow much I enjoyed it"

"It did sound that way, yes", he said with a smile, trying to relax her. He could see the stress forming over her face at having much to do in a small increment of time and having to deal with traveling and a sick child on top of that.

"Yes", she said with a little laugh, "It was quite... pleasurable"

"Indeed it was", he replied, rubbing a slow circle on her back, "Not just the physical aspects . That is to say, I also enjoy, very much, being so close to you. It is the most marvelous feeling"

"Aoww, me too Love", she said, giving him a soft kiss, "I really did miss, miss, miss you this past week... I'm afraid we 'ave to move, move, move now 'owever or we will miss the flight to Africa"

"Of course. Shall I retrieve Eloise then? While you pack?"

"I suppose... if you are sure"

"Naturally. I have already packed my things. I have nothing left to do. It is always a pleasure to assist you any way I can"

"Thank you", she said, giving him another brief kiss, before moving out of his arms opening the door to head into the living room.

Wilkes picked up his shirt, vest and suit jacket and followed after her.

"Eloise said she 'ad done the packing... which means I 'ave to start all over"

"It was nice that she tried to help. She is quite a remarkable child", Wilkes said as he buttoned his shirt.

" 'er 'eart may 'ave been in the right place, but now I 'ave twice as much work to do for Lord's sake!"

"Yes. I see your point", Wilkes replied as he put on his tie and vest.

Nanny picked up the duffel bag off the floor and peered inside, "I 'ave no idea what to pack for a trip to Africa!"

"Oh, yes... Well the part we are going to is a city. Not quite like New York of course, but still quite modern. I do hope for us to go on a safari one day however. Some short pants would be a good idea"

"Yes. I bought some just for this trip"

"Brilliant!", Wilkes replied as he slipped on his jacket, "Of course you'll want something you can wear to dinner as well, as well as a bathing suit and a hat for the sun"

"A bathing suit!", Nanny said as she stepped over to straighten his tie, "I 'ave not owned one of those in quite a few years!"

"Oh dear... well. If it's just you and I we could always, you know, go skinny dipping"

"Wilkes!", she replied, pretending to be scandalized, but having a big smile on her face, "I'll pick one up on our way out of the city. There is a swim shop a few blocks over. I just 'ope it fits as I will not, not, not 'ave time to try it on"

"Brilliant", he said giving her a brief kiss, "I'm off to get Eloise then"

"Thank you again Love", she said as he moved towards the doors.

"Tosh. You needn't thank me. I am just happy we did not have to cancel the trip with Eloise being sick"

"Aoww, she just 'ad too much candy. She'll be fine", Nanny said as she placed her hand on her hip and picking the duffel bag back up.

"I agree", Wilkes replied, opening the door before Nanny could change her mind and decide to call off their trip, "Be back soon then"

"Alright Willie", Nanny replied as she began to busy herself with her packing once more, "I do 'ope she does not 'ave too, too, too much vomit in 'er 'air or on 'er clothes"

"Yes", Wilkes replied, trying to mask his disgust at the thought of what the next half hour of his life might be like. He had very little experience with children, but he was determined to do this and prove to Nanny that he was not just a stuffy old businessman. He wanted her to see him as a family man, and besides that he really was found of little Eloise, whom had been so instrumental in pushing he and Nanny together, and would like to help her in her time of need.

"Are you going then Love?", Nanny asked.

"Oh! Yes. I'll be back in a tic", he said with a smile as he broke out of his deep thought and stepped out the door. He then began his descent to the lobby to collect Nanny's charge. Whom was now his charge for the time being. For some reason this new sense of usefulness made him feel absolutely wonderful.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER FOUR

"Nanny, I really think I should just stay put for Lord's sake!", Eloise protested from her spot on the sofa, "I am a sick child!"

"You are not, not, not a sick child!", Nanny countered, as she hurried through the living room in a mad dash to finish packing before they were set to leave in a few minutes, "You ate too, too, to much candy is all!"

"All the same. I am going to be sick for some time! I can feel it. It is going to be DREADFUL!", Eloise said dramatically, as she tossed her hand up on to her forehead.

Nanny sighed and put down the bag she was currently filling with supplies, "Alright Love", she said, stepping over and sitting beside her charge on the sofa, "I 'ad very much 'oped to take this trip with Sir Wilkes... and YOU of course. For ALL of us to go, but if you are too ill then we will just stay put, put, put!"

Wilkes' face fell across the room. Nanny's eyes met his. Oh! She hoped he knew how badly she had wanted to join him in Africa, but the grim look on his face reminded her all too well of the recent pains she had caused him by not wanting to take more serious steps in their relationship. By not going on this trip she felt like she was turning down his proposal, or refusing to spend the night with him, after being intimate... all over again.

"But YOU must go! That's the whole point!", Eloise said, sitting up sharply.

"What, what, what POINT?", Nanny asked, returning her attention to the child, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!", Eloise said, collapsing back and coughing, "I am a sick child. I need a proper nurse. I have already made arrangements! I have called up that everly so nice nurse, Gertrude, I had when I had the chicken pox and you Nanny could not care for me since you have never had the chicken pox in your LIFE, and it is bad, bad, bad if you get it as an adult!"

"You WHAT?", Nanny asked, shocked that Eloise would be so bold.

"She'll be here any moment and you can go off with Sir Wilkes", Eloise replied with a shrug.

Wilkes had to smile from across the room. She really was a most remarkable child!

"Eloise! You should not, not, not 'ave done that! You are not seriously ill! This is not an emergency and I should be the one to care for you! That is my, my, my job!"

"Everyone needs a vacation Nanny! When is the last time you took one?", Eloise countered.

"Well... I..."

"You see! Take her away Sir Wilkes! I want you two to have a grand time and I do not want to hear from you for two whole weeks!"

"Well... the trip is merely a week Eloise...", Wilkes began to reply, quite happy with the direction of the conversation.

"Take her some place else after Africa then!", Eloise instructed.

"Well...", Wilkes replied, his face forming into a small smile, "We could go to Europe. I had not planned on taking so much time off so close to retirement, but you do only... you know, live once!"

"Europe! Oh, no, no, no Wilkes! I can not even go to Africa! What would Eloise's mother say?"

"Oh Nanny!", Eloise said shaking her head, "Did you really not think I would check with mother first? She is all for it! In fact she is the one that said do not, not, NOT let her return without a proper vacation!"

"Are you fibbing?", Nanny asked, knowing she was.

"No!", Nanny heard, and she was about to continue, when she realized that it was Wilkes who had spoke the word.

"She phoned her mother in the lobby on the way up. I did hear her, you know... give her blessing", Wilkes said, slightly terrified as well as guilty at lying to Nanny.

Eloise smiled, happy that he was playing along, before slipping back into her role, "You SEE! Gertrude will be along any moment and she and I will have a divine time while you are away!"

"Well...", Nanny said, thinking out load, "If I really 'ave your mothers approval... Gertrude was very good with you..."

"She was brilliant Nanny! And she is young, young, young... she can run as fast as I can! Oh! Not that I prefer her to you of course! Other then Momma, you are the one I love best!"

"I know Pet", Nanny replied, patting her charge on the knees, "I'm sure, sure, sure it is nice to 'ave someone to keep up with you"

"We have a lot of fun playing together", Eloise replied honestly.

"I know Love", Nanny replied.

"And you and Sir Wilkes can play together!", Eloise added, wanting Nanny to feel better about her having another nanny in her absence, "You and Sir Wilkes can play night and day for two whole weeks!"

Wilkes was completely unable to hid his smile now.

"Yes... well", Nanny replied, "I 'ad better call your mother and double check..."

Just then the doorbell wrung, and Wilkes moved quickly to open the door, "You must be Gertrude!"

"That I am!", said the young, slightly chubby, red curly haired young woman who stepped in and set down her bag, "There's my girl! Feeling a bit under the weather again are we? Well I know what will fix you right up", she said as she sat beside Eloise and took out her bag of magic tricks.

"Gertrude is a brilliant magician!", Eloise informed Sir Wilkes.

"Good to see you Gertie", Nanny said sincerely.

"Likewise Nanny. You never age. Do you know that?"

"Aoww... that is not, not, not true!"

"Just my opinion", Gertie said with a smile, "Now, I hear you have a plane to catch..."

"Aoww! The plane!", Nanny said, looking at the clock.

"Yes. We really must go... if we are, you know, still going", Wilkes chimed in.

Nanny looked from Wilkes to Eloise, "Are you sure, sure, sure your mother is alright with this?"

"Alright with what?", Eloise asked innocently.

"Gertrude watching you!"

"Oh, right!", Eloise replied. Fibbing was so much work!

"And my taking a vacation with... well, my accompanying Sir Wilkes on his business trip that is", Nanny added.

Gertie sent Nanny and Wilkes a knowing smile, which made Wilkes blush and look away, before replying honestly, "She didn't know Nanny, but I phoned her after our little lady here called me and she is fine with it. In fact she thought it was a marvelous idea!"

"No, no, no! I should stay if this was not 'er mother's idea for me to take a 'oliday!"

"But Nanny you simply HAVE to go! I've gone to so much trouble!", Eloise insisted.

"Trouble? What, what, what trouble? What are you up to young lady?"

"Nothing!", Eloise said quickly.

"Aoww! Wilkes, I thought you said you had spoken with her mother? This is all very confusing"

"Yes", Wilkes said stepping forward. He knew he should not have lied, but the thought of taking a proper Holiday with the woman he loves had caused him to make an error in judgment and play along with Eloise's fib, "The truth is..."

"You'll miss you're plane! Mrs. Thompson is fine with it Nanny. Now, why don't you have this chat while you are in the air", Gertrude pointed out.

"Well... I... I... Yes. Alright. You pinky promise, promise, promise me you 'ave spoken to Eloise's mother about this though ?", Nanny asked Gertrude.

"Pinky Promise! Now go have some fun!"

"It's a business trip", Nanny explained, pulling her cardigan closed selfconsciously, "Wilkes and I are friends. 'e thought I might like to see the sites"

"Sure! I get it, but you may as well have some fun too!", Gertie rationalized.

"LOADS of fun!", Eloise said with a grin.

"You just get some rest!", Nanny said pointing a finger at her charge, before moving over to tuck her in properly, "I will miss you Love"

"I'll miss you too Nanny, but not to worry! Gertie will take care of me and I know Sir Wilkes will take care of you"

"Yes", Nanny agreed, "Alright then... I suppose I am as packed as I ever will be"

Wilkes picked up her bags, noting that they would buy anything she needed and may have forgotten there in Africa.

"Oh! I did want to get a swim suit at the shop round the corner though! It is 'ard to find my size and I know they cater to... older woman who 'ave more shape to their bodies"

"Yes", Wilkes replied, trying very hard to not get a mental image of the curves of her body which he had so recently caressed. As it may result in a very obvious sign of arousal, "If you want to run by now... I will fetch us a taxi and have the bags loaded in"

"Really Wilkes?"

"Of course. You must hurry however", he replied.

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny said grabbing her purse and kissing Eloise goodbye, "I'm off then. I'll call as soon as we land"

"Don't you dare!", said Eloise with her hands on her hips as she darted up once more. She gave a cough for affect and laid back down, "Goodbye Nanny. I love you everyly so much. Please have fun on your trip!"

"I will Pet. I'm sorry you are feeling too ill to come along"

"I'm brave. I'll be fine", Eloise replied.

"Yes you are Love", Nanny said, kissing her forehead and then dashing for the door, as she called behind her "I'll bring you a special present. 'ow does that sound?"

"Brilliant!", Eloise replied.

Nanny nodded, blowing her one last kiss, "I'll meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes Willie. You'll bring the bags?"

"I will. Not to worry"

"Thank you Love!", she said, kissing his cheek.

Wilkes blushed at her open display of affection, which he knew she had done in an unintentional manner do to her rushed state.

"Goodbye Gertie! Be good, good, good Eloise!", Nanny said as she hustled away to the swim shop.

"Right, well I had better get these bags and bring them down with mine", Wilkes said to the young ladies as he collected the bags.

"Wait!", Eloise said, jumping up and snatching the bag that Nanny had just filled from him, and handing him a suit case from behind the sofa instead, "I packed for Nanny!"

"Oh! Yes... that was very thoughtful Eloise, but perhaps it would be best if I brought the bag that Nanny has packed herself"

Eloise put her hands on her hips, "This is my plan Sir Wilkes! If you want it to go well you must do as I say for Lord's sakes!"

"Plan?", Wilkes asked.

"My sainted Aunt Fanny Sir Wilkes! Do I look sick to you?"

"Well... no. I was quite surprised when I went down to fetch you from the lobby and you had not, er, visibly, you know, vomited on yourself"

"Take Nanny away. Take this bag and let her think I am too ill to go with you! That's the plan. Alright?"

"I must say I do not like the idea of being untruthful to Nanny"

"It's a lie of omission", Gertie said waving her hand, "Besides. It is for a good cause I suspect"

"The cause of Love!", Eloise said, nodding her head.

Wilkes blushed in reply.

"You DO want Nanny to fall in love with you don't you?", Eloise questioned.

"Oh! Well, I believe she already... er, well... yes. Yes, of course I wish to win Nanny's love"

"Good! Then go out there and do it!", Eloise instructed.

"Yes. Quite right. Thank you Eloise!", he replied, truly grateful for the young girls help.

Eloise handed him the bag she had packed once more and this time Wilkes accepted it. He wasn't sure what Nanny's reaction would be to the switching of the bags, but he would simply have to pretend to be ignorant of the switch and hope Eloise had packed some suitable things for her.

"Don't worry. I packed everything she'll need!", Eloise said as if reading his mind, "We'll just say you took the wrong bag. I don't like fibbing to Nanny either, but sometimes one simply must step in to speed up the course of love!"

"Yes. Right... I shall be off then I suppose", Wilkes replied.

"Have fun!", Eloise said with a smile.

"Indeed", Wilkes said, waving to both girls and heading to the lobby. What had he gotten himself into? He was both thrilled and frightened at the idea of this trip. No matter. They would have a grand time. They would have to! Wilkes was glad he had packed Nanny's engagement ring, which she had previously turned down. Perhaps things would change in Africa and she would decide that becoming his wife may not be such a bad idea. Wilkes' smile faded when he looked down to the bag Eloise had packed for Nanny. Should he peak inside? No, he had better not. What's done was done and the more he knew about this little deceit of Eloise's the more guilty her felt about being dishonest with Nanny.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER FIVE:

"Are you alright Love?", Nanny asked, trying not to laugh, as Wilkes swatted at the bugs that seemed only to be biting him.

""Fine", he said cheerfully, right before wincing and smacking his arm.

"We need to get you indoors now, now, now!", Nanny said as she took his arm and headed back to the hotel, "A walk was a lovely idea Willie, but it just itn't working now is it?"

"No. I suppose not", Wilkes replied, as he stepped after her through the thin layer of mud. Nanny was dressed in her newly purchased shorts and hiking boots. He enjoyed the rare view of her knees immensely earlier in the day and now was enjoying looking at the back of her legs, perhaps a bit too much, as he tripped over a tree root and stumbled over.

"Willie? Are you alright-right-right?", Nanny asked, leaning over him, her knees in the mud.

"Just not my day I suppose", he said with a little laugh, "Let's hope my business meeting this evening goes better then my experience outdoors this afternoon"

"Not to worry Love", Nanny replied, as she helped him sit up, "I'll get you back in the hotel and right in to bed, bed, bed!"

"Oh really?", Wilkes asked coyly, sliding an arm around her waist.

"That is not, not, not what I meant!", Nanny replied, smacking his arm, but smiling all the same.

"Nanny... I have not kissed you once since we arrived. Would it be, er, possible to... remedy that?"

"Well...", Nanny said, looking around. Wilkes' business associate, Mr. Imani, and his wife had apparently gone off on their own, "Just a little, little, little one!", she replied in a whisper as she turned back to him.

He nodded, smiling, as she moved in closer to him. They both closed their eyes has his hand guided her mouth to his. The kiss was soft and sweet, and would have been a lovely addition to the afternoon just as it was, but then he heard her mumble against his mouth, what sounded like "Oh, knickers!", as she tilted her head some more and deepened the kiss. He smiled inwardly, happily surprised that her tongue was now gliding over his.

"We must stop!", Nanny said breathlessly, putting her hand on his chest as she broke away.

"Yes, of course" Wilkes replied, respectfully, as he prepared to loosen their embrace.

Nanny, however, pulled him back to her before he could. She wasn't sure if it was how fetching he looked his straw sunhat, or if it was the dampness in her shoes from where she had stepped in mud, but for some reason she very much wanted his warm mouth on hers this afternoon. Even more so then she usually did. As she pulled him closer, where their bodies clung to one another, kissing like mad, they fell backwards. Nanny was now on her back and Wilkes wasted no time in placing soft kisses down her jaw, chin, and neck. He stopped at her chest, where her new short-sleeved blouse pulled tightly over her ample cleavage. He looked up to her, unsure of what his next move should be. They were laying in a field, the hotel within site, in broad daylight after all. Nanny quickly unbuttoned the first five buttons and pulled her shirt open to reveal her lovely freckled chest, stuffed snugly into a black lace bra he had never seen before.

"Please, do continue", she said to him in a sultry voice.

Wilkes was exceedingly happy that Nanny had chosen such an alluring brassiere for the first day of their Holiday. Perhaps she was hoping for a romantic night alone tonight as much as he was. He then remembered, however, that Nanny had not picked any of her under garments. They had been placed in a bag by Eloise. Earlier that day Nanny had opened the bag in their shared suite and gasped. Wilkes had held his breathe, knowing he could not lie to her if she asked if he had knowingly taken the bag Eloise had packed for her. Much to his delight however, Nanny had laughed. She had look through the bag full of sexy under garments and neatly folded little cocktail dresses and chuckled uncontrollably.

"It seems someone is hoping for us to fall for one another", Wilkes had said nervously.

"Little did she know we already 'ad, 'ad, 'ad", Nanny had replied, as her chuckling stopped.

He had leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, before deciding it was time to confess, "Eloise talked me into taking the wrong bag. I knew this was the one she had packed. I do apologize my dear... and I do hope this, er, change in wardrobe doesn't ruin your trip"

Nanny had smiled at him much to his relief, but instead of saying that perhaps it may even make it a bit more exciting, as he had hoped she might, she simply said, "Wait until 'er mother finds out 'ow much she charged for these clothes for me! 'er 'eart was in the right place though"

"Do you think you may...er, wear any of it?", he had asked sheepishly.

Nanny had simply shrugged, "Per'aps, but right now I must, must, must go shopping for some more appropriate clothing for Lord's sake!"

"Of course! We passed a shop on our way in! I'll take care of everything", he had replied, and seeing how the whole mix-up was mostly his fault, she had allowed him to do so.

Returning his attention back to Nanny know, he began kissing down her chest as her hand landed in the thickness of his hair at the back of his head. He ran his lips over the soft flesh of her bosom, wanting more then anything to unhook the clasp and reveal all of her feminine beauty, but their current setting made it much too risky. His thoughts of her exquisite figure were interrupted when Nanny made a sound of pain.

"Are you alright my dear?", he asked concerned that he may have hurt her with their positioning.

"Something bit me", she said, motioning to her shoulder.

He pulled her up quickly, into the safety of his arms. He was momentarily terrified that she had been bitten by a snake, but upon inspecting her bare shoulder he found, to his great relief, that it was simply a bug bite.

"The bugs 'ave finally found me", she said with a little laugh.

Just then they heard branches snapping from the wooded area behind them. They froze in their spots, afraid of being caught be the other hikers, or worse, a wild animal. After a few moments of not hearing anything further, Wilkes pulled them both to their feet.

"We should get inside", he said.

"For sure, sure, sure", she agreed.

Wilkes awakened the next morning with mixed feelings. His meeting the previous evening had gone very well. There was clearly going to be no problem with selling his company to Mr. Imani, as planned. In fact, it seems would along faster then he imagined, which pleased him since he was anxious

to settle down and retire, preferably beside a certain very lovely woman with a cockney accent, whom he loved.

The meeting had, however, gone so late that they had canceled their plans for dinner. While this disappointed Wilkes a great deal, he had been sure that Nanny would want to spend time with him later that night when he was free. However, the enormous bug bites he had received that afternoon had flared up and Nanny had sent him to bed with medicated lotion and no hope of a romantic evening. He had not seen her after their hike either, as Mrs. Imani had insisted on taking Nanny to meet some of her friends in the village. The end result being, Wilkes having spent almost the entire day seperated from Nanny.

No matter. Today was another day. He looked down and saw that his bites seemed better, and he was sure that after his late morning meeting he would have plenty of time to enjoy the rest of the day with Nanny. He dressed in his own room, before heading out to their shared sitting room. He opened the door to see Nanny sitting on the sofa, reading her book. She was fully dressed, and judging by the plate of crumbs in front of her, she had already had her breakfast.

"Good morning!", Wilkes said cheerfully, although he was a bit disappointed that they would not be enjoying breakfast together.

"Morning Willie, 'ow are you feeling Love? Did the lotion work?", she asked as he bent down and pecked her lips.

"I feel wonderful! Thank you. You have, er, had breakfast I see", he said as he sat beside her.

"Aoww... should I 'ave waited Love? I thought I may let you rest for your big meeting this morning. Sides, these bites were rawther nasty and rest wouldn't 'urt for them either. They do look better", she said leaning over and inspecting a bite on his neck.

He turned his head to give her another small kiss, "It's quite alright. We'll have plenty of time later in the day. I arranged for a safari this afternoon. Would that be, er, to your liking?"

"That sounds divine, divine, divine!", Nanny replied happily.

"I am glad it pleases you. We may even see some giraffes"

"I'll order you breakfast before I go", Nanny said as she stood.

"Oh, go where?"

"I am going to 'ave tea with Abena", Nanny replied, referencing Wilkes' business associate, Imani's, wife, "I knew you 'ad your meeting"

"Oh yes, yes. That's fine. A wonderful idea", Wilkes replied, happy that she seemed to feel comfortable in their new setting.

Nanny smiled in reply, as she dialed down for room service, "Would you like anything special for breakfast Love?"

"You know what I like", he replied with a smile, and it was true that she did know him quite well by this point in their relationship.

She thought to herself that yes, she did. She blushed at the double meaning, thinking about their life in the bedroom. Letting her heart melt just a bit at the domestic side of their relationship as well. She liked the idea of ordering his breakfast... or MAKING his breakfast every morning. Perhaps she should think about his proposal... perhaps her "three reasons" were not good ones.

"Er, just so you know...", he said, interrupting her thought process, "When you meet with Abena..."

"Yes?", Nanny asked, the telephone in her hand as she waited to place the order.

"I told Mr. Imani that we, er... Well..."

"YES Love?", she replied, having been all to familiar with the process of stalling from Eloise's many confessions.

"Well, we are sharing the suite together... and so I thought it best to tell him that we are, you know...

married"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 6 to 8

Author's Note: Sorry for the mix up with re-posting chapter 2. Here is what I meant to post, chapters 6-8. There will be two more chapters after this. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I appreciate every one of you! :)

CHAPTER SIX

Nanny stirred her tea nervously, occasionally looking up at the other woman who sat across from her. Abena was a charming woman, perhaps twenty years Nanny's junior. She was as soft spoken and sweet a woman as Nanny had ever recalled meeting. Still, the knowledge that Wilkes had lied to Abena's husband, telling him that he and Nanny were married, made Nanny uneasy now.

"Lady Nan, How is your tea?"

"Aoww! Fine, fine, fine!", Nanny replied. Abena had been calling her "Lady" since her arrival, but Nanny had thought that perhaps it was just a cultural difference. She had no idea that this woman, who had so openly accepted her, thought that she, Nanny, was married to a knight!

"If I may say... Something is troubling you", Abena replied, placing down her tea cup carefully.

"No, no, no... I am just fine Abena", Nanny said with a weak smile.

"If you are sure", Abena replied, although she did not believe her, "How are you enjoying your trip? I hear your husband is taking you on safari this afternoon"

"Well, I... Yes! I am 'aving a very nice trip. Thank you! And Wilkes did say something about a safari, yes"

"He seems like such a romantic man, your husband, if I may say. Not like Mr. Imani, who has no interest in anything that is not related to his business"

"Oh! I'm sure that is not true Abena!"

"It is a fact, but quite alright. I am used it. We have been married for twenty years. Still, when I see a man look at a woman the way your husband looks at you..."

"Well, you can't compare it to that! Wilkes and I, we're... We're not even..."

"You have not been married long. I know this. Sir Wilkes mentioned this to my husband. Still, how nice to see such a love"

"Well, I... I..."

"And at your age! ...Oh! How rude of me! Please forgive me Nanny"

"No, no, no", Nanny replied with a laugh, "We were lucky to find love late in life. That is for sure, sure, sure!"

"Why then, if I may be so bold as to ask, do you seem so unhappy today?"

"It's... Complicated", Nanny replied.

"I see. I am sorry. I should not have asked"

"No, its quite alright. I just... I feel a bit uncomfortable about... Aoww! Abena, can you keep, keep, keep a secret?"

"Of course! We are friends now. A woman must have others who will keep her secrets"

"You won't... You won't tell your 'usband what I tell you then?"

"He is the last person I tell my secrets I assure you", Abena replied with a smile, "What is upsetting you so?"

"You might not like me very much when you find out"

"That's impossible!", Abena laughed.

"It's about Wilkes and I. You see... We're not... Well. We are not, not, NOT married!", Nanny finally said. Glad that the truth had been spoken.

"I see", Abena replied, blushing.

"Do you 'ate me?", Nanny asked her new friend.

"Never!", Abena replied honestly, "I must say I am surprised that you are Sir Wilkes' mistress... Oh, not that you are not beautiful enough to be! You just don't seem like the kind of woman who could..."

"Mistress?! Aoww! No, no, no! I am not 'is mistress!"

"Excuse me", Abena replied, embarrassed, "I assumed that you two had a... romantic relationship"

"Well... We do! 'owever, I'm still not 'is mistress for Lord's sake!"

"I am sorry"

"Aoww, I making such a mess out of this! You 'ave nothing to be sorry for Abena. Wilkes and I... We are a couple, but we are not married. 'e wants to, but I keep turning 'im down you see. 'e is a knight for Lord's sake!"

"So then Sir Wilkes does not have a wife back home?"

"Certainly not!", Nanny replied, embarrassed at the thought that her friend had thought she was having a physical relationship with another woman's husband.

"Why would Sir Wilkes lie about your union then? It is a bit confusing"

"Willie was just embarrassed, or more likely 'e was afraid I would be embarrassed if people knew we were sharing a suite and not married... Oh! Not that anything 'as 'appened since we've been 'ere! We are sleeping in separate rooms I assure you!"

"That's a pity", Abena replied, "A holiday is the perfect time for romance"

"Well...", Nanny replied, "We are supposed to be going to Europe for a week when we are through 'ere, and so per'aps there will be time for... romance, then", Nanny said, blushing.

"May I ask why it is that you have not granted Sir Wilkes his request for your hand in marriage? He seems like he would make a fine husband"

"Oh yes! 'e would for sure, sure, sure Abena! 'e is very good to me. That is not the problem"

"What is it then? Again, if I may be so bold"

"I 'ave my reasons... Three of them to be exact"

"May I inquire what they are? Of course if that is too personal...", Abena replied.

"I will tell you. I need to tell someone for sure, sure, sure! I don't what to do Abena! I adore Wilkes, and I know 'e loves me too, too, too. I feel like I am braking 'is 'eart with all this rejection, though I 'ave very good reasons of course"

"Yes, you were about to tell me your reasons"

"Yes. Well... First of all we are too, too, too old to walk down the isle"

Abena looked back at Nanny in surprise,"You must be joking. That is simply untrue! Love has no expiration date!"

"I'm not talking about love. I am talking about being someone's blushing bride! What, what, what would people say? They would laugh at us! I can just 'ear everyone at the Plaza, where we live, saying what old fools we are to try and start over at our age"

"If you love this man, then why should this matter?"

Nanny exhaled, "I do love 'im! I never thought that would 'appen again for me, and yet is 'as"

"That's wonderful!", Abena reminded Nanny, leaning forward and gripping her hand.

"Yes. I must admit that Wilkes 'as my love like no one before 'im ever 'as", Nanny replied with a little smile, "There is just something about 'im that I fell for right, right, right away. I'm still falling it seems at times, but it is 'ard. We want different things you see. 'e wants a fairy tale, but life does not, not, not work that way! There are things to consider"

"You are referring to your three reasons?"

"Yes. I admit that I could overlook our ages if I 'ad to, but reason two is too, too, too big!"

"What's that?"

"Reason two? Well, I am below 'is station! Wilkes is a knight and I am simply a child's caregiver"

"If he chooses you, then why does this matter? Do you believe Sir Wilkes believes you want him for his money? "

"No, no, no... But other people might!"

"You care a great deal about what people think"

"I was taught to cary myself in a way that would not 'ave others judging me, and to 'ave good manners"

"As was I, but I would never let it stand in the way of love"

"Wilkes goes to a lot, lot, lot of functions! For business mostly. As 'is wife I would be expected to attend, and what if I embarrass 'im?! I am clearly not from the same class as 'im and 'is business associates, or their society wives! "

"You and I get along just fine", Abena reminded her.

"Oh yes! Of course I was not refering to you. Things are different in the States 'owever, and in London. I could never, never, never keep up!"

"He is retiring very soon is he not? My husband should own Sir Wilkes' company by tomorrow in fact. Perhaps this would also not be much of a problem"

"Per'aps, but it does make me a bit uneasy! Wilkes will always be involved in 'is field, and 'is charities. There will be countless social functions I am sure, sure, sure! My mother taught me that you 'old your 'ead 'igh and you don't pretend to be something you are not, not, not!"

"And you believe Sir Wilkes would want to change you?"

"Well... No, but all the same. 'e is above my station!"

Abena laughed at this, "Most women I know would be very happy if a handsome knight fell in love with them and wanted nothing more then to sweep them off their feet"

Nanny thought about this, "Per'aps if it was just me, but I 'ave Eloise to think of for Lord's sake!"

"Eloise?"

"The little girl who was supposed to come with us. I am 'er nanny. My little love needs me! That is my third reason, Eloise"

"I see", Abena replied stirring her tea, "I am sure there are other qualified nannies out there"

"We are very close. It would be awfully 'ard on 'er"

"She would not be happy for you? That you have found love and a life of your own?"

"She is only six! Although, she is quite remarkable. Do you know what she did? She packed a bag full of lace underwear and pretty little cocktail dresses for me to bring 'ere. She wants Wilkes and I to fall madly in love! Eloise is a romantic, you seem She does not, not, not know that we are together of course. Wilkes and I 'ave been very careful about keeping our relationship a secret"

"It sounds like Eloise would approve of your marrying Sir Wilkes"

"Per'aps, but she likely 'as not thought it out"

"Perhaps... Your reasons are simply excuses for a deeper fear. Perhaps the idea of someone loving you so much is frightening to you. Which is understandable. Or perhaps you fear the changes, since you have gotten so comfortable in your life. Maybe even you fear falling deeper in love and losing him. There are any number of fears I can imagine you might be. feeling. I suspect those are what are holding you back my friend. Not actual reasons! "

Nanny looked up in surprise.

"Or perhaps not", Abena said, holding up her hands, "I hope I have not offended you my new friend, but please think about what I have said"

"I'm not offended", Nanny replied sincerely.

"Good, then let's go into the village and do some shopping. Does that sound appealing? I was thinking that afterward I may have a word with Mr. Imani. I believe I would like him to bring me on safari this afternoon as well. It has been far too long since we did something together like that. Shall we go?"

"Sure, sure, sure", Nanny replied, although she was far too deep in thought to think about shopping or anything else. Was she simply making excuses because of fear? Oh course not!, she reasoned. She had real reasons for not wanting to marry Wilkes. It could not be simply that she feared caring for someone as much she had come to realize she cared for him. Nor was it the fear of having someone truly love her! Nor that she was afraid of falling any deeper... and loosing him, or the fear of change. It could not be any, or perhaps all, of those fears. Could it?

"Coming?", Abena asked Nanny, as Nanny gazed off into space.

"Aoww! Yes! Let's move, move, move!"

TO BE CONT...

CHAPTER SEVEN

Wilkes sat in the back of the Jeep that afternoon, occasionally stealing glances at Nanny. She had been awfully quiet since this morning. He was curious as to what was bothering her exactly, but had not had a moment alone with her to ask. Mr. Imani and his wife had decided to come with Wilkes and Nanny on their safari this afternoon. A fact which had disappointed Wilkes a great deal. They had been in Africa for days now and had hardly seen one another.

"How was your tea with Mrs. Imani this morning?", Wilkes inquired in a hushed voice. Perhaps, he thought, they had a falling out.

"Aoww, it was very nice", Nanny quietly replied, Looking to him.

"I'm glad", Wilkes said as he patted her knee for a moment. Nanny gave him a smile and looked back to the nature surrounding them.

"I do hope we see Elephants today", Abena said, from the front passenger seat.

"That would be nice", Wilkes replied, as Mr. Imani grumbled. It appeared the other man was not enjoying the safari, and Wilkes had a sneaking suspicion that an argument had taken place between the other couple shortly before they had all left, "Beautiful out here"

"Oh yes, Sir Wilkes! It certainly is", Abena said, turning to smile at him and then to Nanny, who seemed lost in thought and had not responded to her friend.

Wilkes bumped his knee up and down, still stealing glances at his beloved. Was she upset with HIM? Perhaps he had done or said something which had bothered her... Oh yes! The marriage fib! Of course that would upset her! What a foolish thing that was for him to do in the first place, he thought. Still, she had not seemed upset with him this morning before her tea with Abena. She had simply seemed flustered.

"Er... Nanny?", Wilkes whispered, ducking a bit as their jeep passed under a vined tree.

Nanny watched the trees pass, without responding, confirming for Wilkes that she was angry with him. However, then she turned to him and smiled, confusing him further.

"I'm sorry Love, did you say something?", she asked sincerely, "I was lost, lost, lost in thought I'm afraid"

"Yes. I noticed", He whispered back, relieved, "I must admit I was afraid you were upset with me for, er... Fibbing", he said, pointing to him ring finger.

"Aoww!", Nanny replied, understanding, "No Love. It's fine. I do, do, do understand why you said it"

"Thank you", Wilkes said, taking her hand. They both looked back in their separate directions then. Hands still linked. He wanted to ask her what was bothering her, but perhaps he should wait until they were completely alone.

"We've got Lions coming up soon", their Guide informed them from the driver's seat.

Mr. Imani grumbled once more, his wife smacking his arm.

"Would you save me from a lion? If one was after me that is", Abena asked her husband, as their deep passed from a swampy area, to an open plain.

"I suppose I would have to", Mr. Imani replied, from his spot sandwiched between his wife and the Guide up front. He could care less about this safari. He had business matters on his mind. He had just purchased a company this morning for goodness sake! This was not the time to be doing such leisurely things, but his wife had insisted. He suspected that she had been inspired by Sir Wilkes and Lady Nan to do things as a couple, as Abena had in the past never made such requests.

"That's a terrible reply!", Abena said sternly.

Mr. Imani sighed, "Look. There are the lions"

"Stop pretending you are interested", Abena said, as their jeep passed by the wild cats.

Mr. Imani shook his head in reply.

"Beautiful creatures", Wilkes said to Nanny as they watched the lions from a distance. He was glad they had something to distract them from the other couples argument.

"Aoww yes, yes, yes!", Nanny replied, intently watching them roam and squeezing Wilkes' hand.

"You are the most unromantic person I have ever met!", Abena said then to her husband.

"Abena, now is not the time", Mr. Imani replied.

Wilkes shifted uncomfortably, as the jeep moved on, leaving the lions, and their source of relief behind them.

"It's never the time!", Abena replied, slightly softer.

Nanny raised her eyebrows to Wilkes, acknowledging the other couple.

"We'll talk later", Mr. Imani said to his wife quietly.

"We will not and you know it", Abena replied, more sad then angry.

It was quiet for some time as the jeep moved on.

"Could see some giraffes up ahead. Just takes a bit to get there", their Guide explained.

"Aoww! I would love to see Giraffes!", Nanny replied happily.

Wilkes smiled at her, happy to see her excitement, as Mr. And Mrs. Imani stared off silently in their own directions, arms crossed over their chests.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself", Wilkes whispered to Nanny, "You have been quiet today. I was a bit, er, concerned"

Nanny looked at him, surprised, "Aoww, Willie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you fret"

"Tosh, tosh. As long as you are happy", he replied patting her hand.

"I'm very 'appy", she replied sincerely, giving him a sweet smile, sliding closer to him.

"As am I, whenever I am near to you my Love", Wilkes whispered to her.

Nanny smiled, running her hand down his cheek, wanting desperately to kiss him, but finding it inappropriate with the others present.

Abena shot her husband a look, having over heard Wilkes, "You have never said anything like that to me. Ever!", she said in a sharp hushed tone.

"Do not compare us to others Abena. Now please!", Mr. Imani replied, embarrassed.

Abena let out a huff, and turned away.

"Here we are", the Guide said as their jeep rounded a corner where it stopped.

The sun looked beautiful over the open land, as it cast its beams on three beautifully spotted giraffes. Two large, and one smaller, perhaps a baby. A enormous lone tree stood in the background, where the animals peacefully roamed. If one looked carefully enough, they could see the blacks of their tongues as they chewed leaves.

"Aoww, 'ow breathtaking!", Nanny said, leaning over Wilkes to see better.

He rested his hand on the small of her back, leaning back for her to see better.

"Quite beautiful", Wilkes whispered, looking from the giraffes to Nanny, who's face was very close to his. The sunlight lit her hair and eyelashes. Her beautiful blue eyes shined with love. Love for this beautiful place, the beautiful creatures who lived here, and love for HIM. The moment was too perfect to let slip away, as Wilkes fought the urge to kiss her no longer.

Mr. Imani turned around, hearing their altered breathing. Unbelievable, he thought as he turned and saw Wilkes' hand cradling Nanny's jaw as their mouths moved together. Wilkes was a good business man, and Mr. Imani liked him, but he could not wait for him to go home, so that his life may return to normal.

Abena turned around, having felt her husband do so, and sighed. She was both happy for the obvious love between the other couple and saddened by it. She turned back around, giving them some privacy. Abena's husband had never kissed her in public. Not even a peck. Now, sitting right behind her were two people twenty years older then her, who clearly enjoyed the tastes of one another's tongues as much as the breathtaking sites of nature around them.

"Inappropriate to say the least", Mr. Imani whispered to his wife, referring to the other couple.

"What is it that bothers you?", Abena asked, having had it with this man, "Their showing physical desire for one another? Or their showing love?"

Mr. Imani closed his eyes, wanting for this afternoon to be over so that he might get back to business, "May we walk around a bit?", he asked the Guide.

"Yes, but not too far", their Guide replied.

"Good", Mr. Imani replied as he stepped over his wife and exited the jeep. Abena stood up, hands on her hips, as she hopped down to follow him.

"Not too far", the Guide reminded them, before turning back and seeing Nanny and Wilkes. He raised his eyebrows, chuckling a bit as he turned and exited the jeep as well, en route to find the other couple who were now out of site.

"It... It seems... We 'ave scared, scared... Scared everyone else off", Nanny said as they broke apart to catch their breaths.

"Good", Wilkes said, claiming her mouth once again. She was very responsive, which delighted him.

"Wilkes?", she said after a few moments, placing her hand on his chest.

Wilkes reluctantly pulled back, sorry for the loss of contact, "Yes, my Love?"

A small smile formed on her face, as she said, "Would you... Would you care to... Ask, ask, ask me?"

Wilkes looked back at her questioningly. He had no idea what she was referring to.

"Well, er... I...", Wilkes stammered, confused, but then he saw the way she trailed the tip of her index finger around his ring finger. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing seemed to come out.

She smiled at the look of shock on his face, and ran her hand down his face reassuringly. His hands had remained planted firmly on her hips since their last kiss had broken. His shocked expression finally relaxed into a small smile. He looked away for a moment, towards the giraffes, who stood together under the massive tree.

Nanny was slightly nervous when he looked away, but when he looked back to her his eyes were dancing. Wilkes' smile broadened, before he tightened his grip on her, sliding his hands up her back. His smile faded into a serious expression. He brushed the hair away from her eyes lovingly, leaning forward and giving her the slightest whisper of a kiss.

"Nanny", he began, her face in his hands, his fingers trembling just slightly, " I love you so very much"

"I love you too Willie", she whispered in reply.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It is my greatest desire that our love no longer be hidden. I wish to take care of you. In every way that one person can care for another"

"Oh Wilkes", she said breathlessly, touched by his words, and the intense look in his eyes.

"I promise to be loyal to you, and to never try and change you. I adore you just as you are!"

"I know Love", she replied with a smile.

"We can overcome the obstacles! I know you have had your doubts about that, but I am certain that we can"

"I 'ave always appreciated your faith in us Willie. Thank you for not, not, not giving up on me"

"I would never give up on you my dear"

"I know, know, know", she said with a smile, " I am sorry if I 'ave 'urt you Love. Please know that I never, never, never WANTED to reject you or push, push, push you away!"

"Oh yes. I have always known that. I suppose I always assumed that you were, er, scared"

Nanny nodded, "I didn't realize it until today for Lord's sake! My reasons were all, all, all excuses"

"I feel very thankful that we came here", He said, trying to hide how emotional he felt, but failing.

"My too Love", she replied, tears in her own eyes.

He took her hands in his then, kissing them both, before looking back up to her, "Nanny? Will you marry me?"

Just above a whisper she replied, "Yes, yes, yes", before pulling him towards her and giving him a kiss that would have rivaled a couple a third of their age.

TO BE CONT...

CHAPTER 8

Nanny heard the knock on her bedroom door and smiled. They had agreed to dress for dinner in their separate bedrooms and meet in the suites living room area at 8pm. Wilkes, however, clearly could not wait. Nanny looked at the clock on the vanity, which read 7:47pm.

Nanny stood, smoothing down the material of her black cocktail dress as she did so, and walked to the door.

"Yes? I do believe I still 'ave over ten minutes to make myself beautiful", she said teasing him.

"Oh, well... Yes, of course", Wilkes replied through the door, "I was just going to ask if I should, er, open some wine now? Or if you'd like to wait until dinner"

"I would love, love, love some now", she replied.

"Brilliant! Pleasant little chardonnay then?", she heard him reply.

"Perfect! I'll be right out Willie"

"Take your time my dear", he replied, before stepping away.

Nanny smiled. He was such a gentleman, and still so shy around her in some respects. They were going to get married! She still couldn't believe it. Although she had only had a few hours to think about it thus far. She walked back over to the vanity and applied the rest of her make-up very carefully. She had put on black eyeliner. The liquid kind, like movie stars wore. It had taken her three attempts, but she finally mastered the art of "cat eyes". She used the hair spray that Eloise had packed for her as well, and was surprised by how well it worked. Every hair in her up-do was in place. Lastly she applied the dark blush powder to her cheeks, and the red lipstick to her lips. Looking back she had to smile.

The rare pearl earrings Wilkes had given her last Christmas shined on her ear lobes, but the most breathtaking part of the outfit was the dress itself. Eloise did have an eye for fashion it seemed. However had she known Nanny's size? That didn't matter. What mattered was that it fit beautifully. The sleeveless dress had a boat neck, which was made of fine black lace that stretched across her collar bone. The silk underlying material didn't begin until the lace met her cleavage, giving the dress a strapless look. Nanny had to wear a strapless bra for Lord's sake! This had horrified her initially, but then she realized it was quite comfortable and almost as supportive as a regular brassiere. Almost. She wondered if it was too much cleavage? She didn't think so. She had seen other women show this much, but she wasn't used to seeing it on herself. Her gaze traveled down then to the fitted bodice and pencil skirt. She did look nice, she thought. She hoped that Wilkes would think so too, and that perhaps he would tell her so.

Turning around, she straightened the backs of her sheer black stockings in the mirror and wiggled her toes in her new black pumps. She smiled down at the cute little bows on the outer side of each shoe and the tiny peep toe at the front. Perhaps being feminine could be fun!

Looking at the clock and seeing it was 8pm, she sprayed a bit of perfume on her neck and wrists, and pulled on her long white gloves. She smiled at her reflection once more, before scolding herself as she grabbed the black wrap off the back of the chair and the black clutch purse off the foot of the bed.

Wilkes was sitting on the sofa, fingering something in his Jacket pocket when she opened the door. He stopped his fumbling, removing his hand from the pocket as he looked up to her. She smiled to him, but his face made no expression. He stared at her wide eyed, which, after a few moments, started to make her nervous.

"Is it... Alright?", she asked looking down.

Realizing that he was staring, and being quite rude, Wilkes stood up quickly. He started to speak, but nothing seemed to come out. He cleared his throat, as his eyes traveled over her, and gave it another try, "More then alright", he managed, with a smile.

"Really?", Nanny asked, relieved.

Wilkes exhaled, getting a hold of himself, and walked towards her. He took her hands in his when he reached her, "Quite literally, breathtaking my darling"

Nanny giggled just a bit. He made her feel so... Young! So... Beautiful. She leaned forward and pecked his lips. He smiled in reply, moving a hand to rest on her lower back. They stood there looking at each other for a long moment, small smiles on their faces, thinking the same thing... She had said yes!

"You look very 'andsome!", Nanny finally said, motioning to his formal black suit.

"Thank you", he replied, his eyes not leaving hers, "How about some wine?"

"Yes, please ", she replied as they both made their way over to the sofa.

They sat very close together, Wilkes pouring them each a glass, which they raised to one another. Nanny smiled at the way he was watching her. She felt like Cinderella. They casually sat together, happily silent, just enjoying the moment.

"Nanny?!", he asked suddenly, as she sipped her wine.

"Yes?, yes?, yes?", she replied, almost choking.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I just... I want to give you something and I am a bit nervous"

"Aoww, now Willie you don't 'ave to be nervous with me!"

He nodded, patting her hand, before silently pulling the black velvet box from his pocket.

"I thought we might, er, make this official", he asked with a smile, popping the box open to reveal her engagement ring.

"It's! It's! It's beautiful Wilkes!", she replied sincerely, "You 'ad it with you?!"

He nodded in reply, "I didn't want to risk not having it if, er, the situation arose... And as it turns out it DID!"

She laughed a bit, before running her gloved hand down his face, "Yes, it did"

He leaned forward and kissed her then. First gently, but quickly more passionately. She reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him down on her. They leaned back into the sofa. Every trace of lipstick, now smeared all over both their lips and surrounding skin from the reckless passion of their kisses. His tongue tasted of wine, and she sucked on it a bit the way one would an orange slice. He moaned on top of her and she could feel his excitement. They continued their deep kisses for several more minutes. His hands grazing over her body. Nanny knew they needed to stop, or they would never make it to dinner for Lord's sake! His hand squeezed her outer thigh and that was it. This divine torture must end for the time being.

"Wilkes! No more", she said breathlessly, taring her lips away from his.

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry!", He said, sitting back, breathless himself, "Got a bit, you know, carried away. I suppose"

Nanny laughed in reply, as she sat up with a little grunt, "It's alright Love. We both did", she said as she took her purse off the coffee table, taking out a hankie and removing lipstick from his face.

"You do forgive me?", he asked with a little smile.

"Only if you promise me that after dinner you'll pick up right where we left off, off, off"

He chuckled, taking the hankie from her and wiping lipstick from her face now, "I would be happy to make that promise"

"Good!", Nanny said as she picked up her compact and re-applied her lipstick, "We must, must, MUST go out and celebrate! Sides, I am rawther 'ungry Love"

"Of course my dear, but... Er, before we do go..."

"Alright!", she said with a big smile on her face, "One more kiss, but lightly! I don't, don't, don't want to 'ave to reapply my lipstick again!"

"Ah. Yes, well... That was not what I, er, was going to say. I certainly will accept it however", he said as he leaned forward and pecked her lips happily for a brief moment, before continuing, "I was just going to suggest that we, you know, put on your ring now?"

"Aoww! Yes! Of course, course, course"

Wilkes smiled, leaning down and taking the diamond ring out of it's box on the coffee table, as Nanny removed the glove from her hand. He lined the ring up with her finger.

"Are you, er, ready to become an engaged lady?", he happily asked.

"Oh yes, yes, yes I am!", Nanny replied with a giggle.

Wilkes slipped the ring on her finger then, both of them admiring it for a moment, before he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I'm yours forever now", Nanny teased.

"Thank Goodness!", he quickly replied, kissing her hand once more, "Shall we start our celebration my love?"

"Oh yes!", Nanny said standing and taking a sip of her wine, before admiring her ring once more, "Wilkes? Do you think I look already without the gloves?", she asked, taking the other glove off.

"Very beautiful, with or without them"

"Oh good!", Nanny said tossing her gloves on the table and looking back down at her ring, "It might seem rawther silly, but I don't want to cover it"

"I enjoy seeing it there as well", he admitted, slipping an arm around her waist.

She smiled at him in reply, asking causually, "Willie? Will we be sharing a bed tonight?"

Wilkes cleared his voice, before replying, "Well... That is your decision of course. I had hoped that we would... you know... have a romantic evening, but if you are tired and would like to rest alone when we return..."

"Oh no, no, no! I want to... Well, of course we will... I wasn't talking about love making you see"

"Ah", he replied, trying to tell his body to calm down at her mere mention of making love.

"What I MEANT was, would you like to share a bed for the night. We 'ave never done, done, done that and it may be... Rawther nice"

"Yes! Oh, yes I would! It has always been a, er, well... A dream of mine"

"Really?", she asked, blushing.

"Oh, yes! Truly", he replied, "making, er... Well, you know... Physical, er, intimacy... Is nice. VERY nice in fact and, you know, extremely, er, pleasurable. However, I must admit that the idea of holding you for an entire night and waking up beside you... Well, I do expect it to feel quite like heaven"

Nanny exhaled, sliding her arms under his so that he was hugging her securely to him, "You're a such, such, such a wonderful man!"

"Tosh. I'm a man in love", he said with a laugh.

"I love you too", she said, looking him in the eyes and kissing his nose, "And I too, am looking forward to tonight"

"Brilliant", he said, smoothing his hands down her back, "Shall we head to dinner then my dear?"

"Yes!", she said moving for the door, as she took his hand, "My stomach is grumbling rawther loudly. Let's move, move, move!"

TO BE CONT...


	3. Chapter 9 to 10

CHAPTER NINE

Wilkes wasn't sure why he felt so nervous. He laid in bed, waiting for Nanny, thinking of the wonderful evening they had just shared. They had enjoyed a lovely meal, although it had not exactly been his preference, Nanny's enthusiasm for the new ethnic concoctions had made him daring and he had very much enjoyed watching her sample the foreign food. They sat at a candle lit table, danced several times and had gone for a brief walk. They had cut their walk short, since they wanted to save energy for the rest of their evening.

He exhaled thinking about the day. His business was sold. Nanny had agreed to marry him. A life changing day to say the least. Things were falling into place. Tomorrow they would leave Africa for Europe, where he hoped they could be married.

Looking down at his pajama top he wondered if he should take it off. Was that too familiar? Should he let her take it off? He then looked to the lamp. Should he dim it? Why WAS he so nervous? They had been intimate many times in his suite at the Plaza. Why was this different? Because they weren't hiding any longer, he realized as he lay back trying to relax.

They were finally openly together and that changed everything. He didn't wish to give her any reason, no matter how insignificant, to regret her decision to marry him. He wanted tonight to be perfect. It was a special night as well, making it even more important that it be exactly what she would want it to be. Wilkes looked up from his deep trance when he heard her laughter.

"You look rawther lost in thought", she said, closing the bedroom door behind her and giving him a small smile. She was wearing a short black lace slip which had been packed for her by Eloise along with the other things.

"Yes... Well", he replied. What had she said? With the current sight of her, there was no way he could concentrate on speech. He had never seen her quite so... Alluring. Of course he always found her appealing. Very appealing in fact, and passion had certainly never been a problem. However, there was always a guarded demeanor about her presence in his bedroom, which had held them both back. That now was gone. She stood before him looking confident, and perhaps even proud.

"Cat got your tongue Love?", Nanny asked with a laugh, as she made her way over to him.

Wilkes, forced himself to look away from her legs, which were so long! He had never seen her walk across a room with so much of them revealed. He smiled in reply, "I do apologize"

"For what, what, what?", she asked, coming closer. This was new to her, attempting to be alluring for a man, and yet by the look on his face she was doing rawther well.

All he could think of as he watched her move closer was how much he adored her. She was sexier then she would ever realize, and yet she had the most endearing awkwardness to her as well. The way her legs were spread apart a bit too much as she walked towards him, the way her hair fell out of her up-do.

She leaned down to him at the edge of the bed, her lips brushing over his slightly. She raised herself back up, smiling down at him lovingly. He sat up, patting the spot beside him on the bed.

"No", she said softly, shaking her head slowly, "It's a special night Love"

"Yes... Of course!", he replied, a bit confused.

She smiled down to him, offering her hand. He took it, making his way out of bed.

"Where are we going?", he asked as they walked hand-in-hand out of the bedroom.

"I just 'ad an idea", she explained. Crossing the living room to the screened terrace and sliding open the door, "It's a lovely night".

"Indeed", he said, following her out, "You'll get cold however my dear"

"Aoww no. I am fine, fine, fine", she said, letting go of his hand and making her way over to the railing and looking out into the night sky.

He followed close behind her. Watching her lovely profile in the night air. She had to be cold, he reasoned, and so he removed his pajama top and draped it over her shoulders, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her afterward.

She turned in his arms, smiling, "I 'ave been thinking... About our engagement Love. I would like you to know something"

"You are a Russian spy?", Wilkes teased.

"Aoww! Willie, I am serious Love!"

"I do apologize", he replied, rubbing circles on her back.

"I would LIKE you to know my reasons"

"You're reasons?"

"For not, not, not wanting to marry you before today"

"Ah", he said, sighing, "But why does that matter now my dear? You were afraid. I do understand. The most important thing is that you have changed your mind and we will be married"

"For sure, sure, sure, but I would still like you to know my reasons Love, and then we can move on with our night"

"Very well"

"Alright. 'ere you 'ave it. Too, too, too old! Too, too, too different... Walks of life I mean! And lastly, Eloise. Those three reasons. Rather silly. Itn't it?"

"Frankly? Yes my dear. Rather"

Nanny smiled in reply, "As I've said. I was frightened", she said, rapping her arms behind his neck, "Eloise will always be a part of my life. She'll 'ave a new nanny who can keep up with 'er now and she'll carry on"

"Indeed she will"

"And as far as our stations go... It might look like we are completely mismatched on paper, but we are very much alike in our 'earts"

"Oh yes!", Wilkes replied, melting a bit at her words, "We are, er, birds of a feather I suppose you could say, in all the ways that count"

"For sure, sure, sure! And as for being too, too, too old..."

"That is ludicrous! Oh, not that I am saying your thoughts are... Just, well..."

"No, no, no Love. It was ludicrous! You are never too old to follow your 'eart. Never too old for love or marriage"

"Precisely", Wilkes replied happily, "Did your talk with Abena have anything to do with your changing your mind?"

"Yes. It did. She pointed out my fears and I suppose that is all I needed"

"I do hope she and her and Mr. Imani patch things up. They had quite a falling out"

"Yes I know. It is a pity for sure, sure, sure", she replied, shaking her head, "But they will follow their 'earts I believe. Just like we 'ave. That is all we can 'ope for"

"You are an amazing woman my love and I could not agree more. Love has no expiration date... Nor does passion"

"That's right", she replied smiling, and running her hands down his chest, "Now then. Where were we Love?"

"Oh, well... I suppose about here", he said, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

She immediately placed her hand on his chest to stop him. Holding up her finger as their lips broke apart, she released herself from his embrace and moved backward toward the patio lounger. She sat on it, leaning back and motioning with her index finger.

"Oh! Well... But you're not implying..."

Nanny laughed, "I am. Why, why, why not? It's a lovely night"

"Oh... Well", Wilkes replied, a grin on his face. This was a very tempting scenario, but they really shouldn't. What if another guest were to come out on their own terrace and see them?

"No one will see Love", she said, as if reading his mind, "I've never made love outdoors. I thought it might be rawther nice"

"Yes. Certainly. However there are other guests..."

"Sides, we practically made love in the jungle upon our arrival for Lord's sake! This is much safer itn't it?"

"Well, but still...", he began, but then he started to really look at her. Her lovely face was even more lovely in the moonlight. Her attire all too alluring. Her hair straggling from her up-do almost whimsically. The smile on her face deliciously naughty. Her legs long and exposed to him, only for him. The way she leaned back so welcoming... He was a bloody fool.

He quickly strode over, dropping his pajama bottoms, and climbed on top of her.

"Oh my Lord! Someone 'as changed 'is mind!", she said giggling as he enthusiastically kissed her neck from his position on top of her.

"I am sorry I even hesitated", he stated, moving on to her collar bone.

"If you kiss me any lower we might wake the neighbors. Just warning you bout that right now Love"

Wilkes chuckled, looking up, "That is a risk I will have to take I believe", he said as he slid the silk straps from her freckled shoulders.

"Oh thank the Lord!", she replied, as he slid her slip all the way down and payed her attention to be ample cleavage and chest. She moaned in satisfaction, wondering if anyone at the Plaza would have ever guessed what a good lover he was.

He stopped after a few long moments, looking up to her, a happy expression on his face.

"What?", Nanny asked as he stared at her. What she had wanted to say was 'For Lord's sake! Why did you stop?!'

"Oh. It is nothing. I just, er, realized... Well, you are not hiding yourself from me. You know,as you usually do. Under the covers that is"

"We don't 'ave any covers", she pointed out.

"Yes. Quite right, but all the same. Your hand is not covering the part of your stomach that you hate and you are not shrinking into yourself with embarrassment"

"No", Nanny said, realizing it was try, "I guess, guess, guess I'm not. Well... At this point I feel comfortable with you I suppose"

"I'm glad", he said moving down to kiss her stomach.

Nanny exhaled. Thinking how true it was, "You make me feel beautiful Wilkes", she admitted .

He stopped kissing her stomach to reach up and cup her face, "You are my love, the most beautiful woman I have ever known", he told her sincerely.

"Make love to me", she whispered. Feeling so much love for this man.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Nanny awakened to the sound of a tea cup clattering. She opened her eyes to see the night stand with a steaming cup of coffee sitting on it. Opening her eyes wider, she moved to sit up, but felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled and turned to him.

"Good morning", she said when she saw his face.

He smiled silently back, brushing hair from her eyes. She blushed as he watched her so contently, rubbing a slow circle on her hip, which was covered by only a silk sheet.

"Good morning", he finally said when he was ready.

"Well, was waking up beside me everything you thought it would be?", she asked, knowing how much it had meant to him, but deciding that it sounded cocky, she added with a laugh, "My breath must be 'orrible"

He continued to smile at her, his thumb brushing over one cheek as he held her tightly with his other arm, "It is, by far my darling, much better then I could have ever imagined"

"I love you", she told him. Sincerely adding, "I can not wait to become your wife"

"I love you too", he said, leaning forward to kiss her briefly, before pulling back, but keeping his grip tight on her.

"Thank you for ordering my coffee"

"Of course. I thought you may like it as soon as you woke"

"You know me well already don't you Willie?", she said with a laugh. She simply had to have her coffee first thing in the morning.

"Tell me. If I could arrange it... Would you care to be married in the next week?", he asked her suddenly.

Nanny smiled and felt her head nodding. Not needing to think about it at all it seemed. They both smiled broad elated smiles before they sunk into one another's warm welcoming lips. Their mouths instantly fitting together perfectly, tongues moving with precision, as they held onto one another as if they never wanted to let go.

TO BE CONT..

CHAPTER TEN

"I am sorry Nanny. I know things didn't work out as you had liked", Kay, Eloise's mother, had said regrettably.

"Well. We can't always plan these things Love", Nanny said, trying not to sound too, too, too sad.

"You must miss Sir Wilkes"

"Aoww. So, so, so much! But I will be fine Love"

"Would you like to stay up and watch some television with me?", Kay asked, trying to cheer up the older woman, "We can order from room service and see if a boxing match is on"

Nanny smiled at her dearness, "No thank you Love. I am rawther tired. I told myself that after Eloise went to bed I would do the same"

"Alright then", Kay replied, sitting on the sofa with her fashion magazine. Nanny was certain she had never seen a boxing match in her life and that spending her evening with the glossy pages of her magazine was much more her preference. Still, it had been a sweet gesture, "Good night then"

"Good night", Nanny replied, heading for the door.

"Come and have breakfast with us tomorrow!", Kay said as Nanny was about to leave.

Nanny smiled, "Aoww, Now Kay I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I will be just fine, fine, fine Love!"

"You've been so good to us. I don't like you being alone", the younger woman admitted.

"Eloise has a new nanny now. It would be silly for me..."

"Yes, but you are not just a nanny to us. You are family. I do hope you realize that"

Nanny blushing, walking over to kiss Kay's cheek, "Thank you Pet. You 'ave turned out so well. I am so, so, so proud of you"

Kay smiled in reply. Even though she was a grown woman now, with a child of her own, this woman, her former nanny's, opinion of her still meant the world.

"I will see you tomorrow, but not for breakfast. I think I may sleep in"

"Alright", Kay replied as Nanny again went for the door, "Sleep well"

Nanny sighed, knowing she wouldn't. She missed him too, too, too much, "Thank you Pet. Night"

"Goodnight Nanny"

Nanny walked down the hall to her own suite. The one in which Wilkes had very romantically carried her over the threshold of earlier in the year. She fought back her tears as she thought about how lovely their wedding day had been. Just a small affair in Central Park, but just what she had wanted it to be! He had made sure she had everything just as she had wanted... That dear sweet man. Nanny would never forget the look on his face when she had walked down the small isle to him. In his eyes lived the most sincere form of love, and she knew she had been very lucky to have been given the gift of his love.

Nanny shook away the memories as she unlocked the door. What a silly old woman she was becoming. Putting down her things, she went over and collapsed on the sofa. She was rawther tired. She was no longer used to keeping up with Eloise, but when Kay had called her a few days before and explained that Eloise's nanny was sick and that she, Kay, had some very important meetings lined up for her upcoming fashion line, Nanny had reluctantly agreed. No matter, tomorrow things would go back to normal.

Looking up she saw a pitcher of water was on the table. That's funny. She didn't remember taking it out. Getting up, she went over and picked up the pitcher, preparing to put it away and wash the glass on the table. That's when she saw it. The cigar in the ash tray. Wilkes' cigar. Her eyes widened as she reached down and touched it. Still warm. How had she not smelt it as soon as she walked in? She looked up then towards the bedroom excitedly, just as the bedroom door opened.

"Willie!", she yelped as she dropped the pitcher and ran to him.

"Oh!", he said, laughing, as she threw her arms around him.

She leaned back to see his face and took it in her hands, kissing him longingly. He kissed her right back, deeply and thoroughly. Finally they broke a part.

"What, what, what are you doing 'ome so soon? Aoww, not that I am complaining! I 'ave missed you so much !", she said breathlessly.

"I wrapped things up as quickly as I could. I missed you too much my love. I simply couldn't spend another night away from you"

"You should 'ave told me you were returning today. I would 'ave 'ad something waiting for you to eat and I would 'ave been 'ere when you got in"

"Thank you my dear, but I ate on the plane. I thought it might be a nice surprise arriving home early"

"Aoww, well it IS a nice surprise Love!", she said, kissing him again, more briefly this time, "Did you wonder where I was?"

"I had supposed that you would still be at Kay's and heading home soon. How has the last week been my darling? You have sounded so tired on the phone"

"It 'as been fine Love. I 'ave been a bit tired, but that is mostly due to lack of sleep, sleep, sleep"

"Ah. I could not sleep without you by my side either", Wilkes admitted.

"Itn't it funny? We both slept alone for decades for Lord's sake! We've only been married a matter of months and we can not due without each other"

"I like it that way", he said with a smile, tightening his grip on her.

"Me too", she admitted, "I 'ad 'oped to take this trip with you! It would 'ave been so nice to see Abena"

"She had missed seeing you as well, but they have promised to visit next season. I told them I am holding them too it, as they would disappoint my lovely wife if they changed their minds"

"Oh! I do 'ope they come!"

"They will. They promised", Wilkes said, kissing her forehead.

" 'Ow was the meetings Love? Did you get everything worked out?"

"Oh yes. Mr. Imani just needed a bit of help with a few things. He will be just fine now"

"I'm glad... And I am glad 'e and Abena are doing well"

"Indeed. As am I. I believe you had something to do with that my love", he said proudly, kissing the tip of her nose.

"No, no, no! I didn't do a thing!"

"Are you sure about that? A very wise... and beautiful woman once said that it is not the gifts wrapped in ribbons and bows that count, but the ones that come from the heart. Abena has become a good friend of yours. She was inspired by you following your heart and that helped her follow her own"

"That is a sweet thing to say Love and one way too look at it for sure, sure, sure, but I think Mr. Imani just finally realized that 'is wife needed more. 'e is doing well now, and good for 'im!"

"Indeed... and may I ask. Does my wife feel like she has needs that need to be fulfilled?", he asked with a grin.

"What?! Oh no, no, no Willie! I am very 'appy! You are the most, most, most divine 'usband Love!"

"Thank you", he said, rubbing her back with his hands, "And you are the most wonderful wife... However, I was referring to something, er, else"

"You were? ...OH!", she said laughing, and wrapping her arms up behind his neck, "Well. It 'as been a long, long, long week without you Love"

"Mmm", he said, kissing her.

Lord, she had missed his kisses for sure, sure, sure! She thought as his tongue glided over hers. She angled her neck, so that he could kiss her as deeply as possible, a moan escaping her when he did. She ran her hands down his chest, yanking the shirt from his pants and quickly pulling the belt from his pants.

"Oh. Oh my", he said as she touched him in all the right places. He scooped her up then, carrying her to the bedroom.

"Don't 'urt your back Love!"

" Tosh, tosh", he said as he carried her into their bedroom.

"My knight!", she said as he laid her on the bed, "Never leave me again Willie. I don't ever, ever, ever want to be apart from you for more then a few hours"

"Never!", he said with a smile, kissing her briefly before crawling over her and laying beside her, "I never would have gone if they hadn't, you know, needed me so much"

"Aoww, I know Love! I know. You did the right thing for sure, sure, sure... And so did I, staying with Eloise this past week"

"Indeed. Now let's get back to more important business", he said with a grin, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Oh, I do, do, do like the way you think! AND the way you do what you are doing right now", she said with a cheeky laugh, referring to him touching her.

"Is THAT the reason you married me?", he teased.

"No, no,no. I married you because I loved you more then life itself for Lord's sake!"

He stopped his attention to her body to reach up and kiss her lips, "Thank you my darling. I feel the same. Naturally. That is certainly a good reason"

"Yes, yes, yes. Now... Where were you?"

Wilkes chucked in reply, continuing his attention.

"It's a very, very, very good reason", she said softly to herself, as she laid back and let her husband love her, "True, unconditional, deep love. The only reason that matters"

THE END


End file.
